Puedo dormir contigo
by The-Illusion-And-The-Mirror
Summary: El pequeño Phineas Flynn esta asustado y no puede dormir, solo hay una persona que lograra conciliar su sueño y permanecer junto a el.


PnF-Puedo Dormir Contigo

Era una oscura y lluviosa noche en la ciudad de Danville, la lluvia caía torrencialmente y si mirabas fijamente el cielo, en las oscuras nubes que cubrían completamente el cielo podías ver los truenos y rayos que brillaban intensamente por todas partes, en cada rincón de las grises nubes.

En una casa amarilla de tejas rojas, en una de las muchas habitaciones que ahí había dentro de esa casa, los truenos, rayos y relámpagos causaban el miedo de un pequeño niño peli rojo de cabeza triangulada y ojos de un azul profundo llamado Phineas Flynn de unos 5 años de edad, sentado en su balsa-cama cubierto totalmente por sus cobijas acompañado de su pequeño ornitorrinco mascota llamado Perry, quien dormía plácidamente a un lado suyo y ronroneaba y soltaba pequeños gruñidos de vez en cuando a pesar de los ruidos provocados por los rayos y truenos.

El pequeño niño llamado Phineas no soporto mas el ruido y empezó a llorar silenciosamente en su balsa-cama, el pequeñín estaba preso del miedo no podía calmarse, las tormentas le causaban miedo y mas porque estaba completamente solo en su inmenso cuarto.

Siguió llorando un rato mas hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió una pequeña idea, dudo un poco de su idea pero salió de su cama, se puso sus pantuflas, agarro una cobija que estaba a su lado y estaba por salir de su cuarto.

El no estaba muy seguro de salir de su pequeña fortaleza que lo protegía de la horrible tormenta que había afuera, pero aun así salió temeroso de su cuarto, pero en eso cuando estuvo afuera un trueno provoco que saltara del miedo y cayera al suelo pesadamente, le dolió un poco la caída que sufrió pero aun así se levanto del suelo, agarro su cobija y se dirigió a uno de los muchos cuartos que estaban al lado suyo y entro despacio a uno de ellos.

Entro cuidadosamente sin despertar a la persona que hay dormía plácidamente, como si la horrible tormenta que había afuera y el horrible ruido de los rayos y truenos no existieran en su mundo.

Se dirigió hasta la cama con un poco de temor, respiro profundamente para tomar algo de valor y tímidamente y hasta casi en unos susurros inaudibles, dejo salir unas pocas palabras de su boca:

-Ca-candace, estas despierta-dijo con temor el pequeño peli rojo mientras se aferraba a su conbija.

La chica se movió un poco tratando de despertarse y volteo su mirada a su pequeño hermano que sostenía con fuerza su pequeña cobija.

-Phineas, que haces despierto a esta hora, vuelve a la cama-dijo susurrando algo enojada la peli naranja de al parecer unos 10 años de edad, pero al ver la cara asustada de su hermano pequeño sintió compasión por él, así que le pregunto qué pasaba:

-¿Phineas, estas bien?-pregunto Candace dulcemente.

-Te-tengo miedo de los truenos y de la tormenta-dijo tartamudeando el peli rojo mientras se aferraba más a su pequeña cobija.

-Ellos no te deben de dar miedo Phin, anda vuelve a la cama-dijo finalmente para casi volver a dormir, en eso la pequeña manita de Phineas toma la suya y le pregunta:

-Pu-puedo dormir contigo, no quiero dormir solito en un gran cuarto obscuro-dijo mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-Pero Phineas, no estás solo tú tienes a Perry, al igual que yo tengo a mi queridísimo Pato Momo-dijo mientras enseñaba a su adorado compañero amarillo a su pequeño hermano.

-Pero él no me puede proteger de los horribles truenos, solo es un ornitorrinco no hacen gran cosa, recuerdas Candace-dijo explicándole a su hermana del porque no quería dormir con Perry en el cuarto.

-*suspiro*De acuerdo, puedes dormir conmigo, pero solo por esta vez, ok-dijo Candace al peli rojito.

-De acuerdo-dijo con una gran sonrisa el peli rojito.

Candace se hizo a un lado para dejar dormir a Phineas, el subió a la cama, aunque al primer intento cayo, lo intento por segunda vez y el resultado fue el mismo, de nuevo lo intento y quedo colgando de un lado de la cama y cayo , lo volvió a intentar y esta vez si pudo aunque con algo de dificultad, cuando estuvo arriba a un lado de su hermana y el pequeño Pato Momo le dijo en un susurro a su hermana mayor:

-Candace, eres la mejor hermana de todas, te quiero mucho-dijo Phineas y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la peli naranja y cerraba lentamente sus pequeños ojos azules para poder dormir tranquilamente a un lado de su tan querida hermana.

-Descansa Phinny, yo también te quiero mucho-dijo Candace mientras también cerraba sus ojos al igual que su pequeño hermano y así los dos quedaban sumidos en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, a pesar de la horrible tormenta que estaba afuera junto con esos atemorizantes rayos para el pequeño Phineas, que ahora ya no le importaban porque sabía que él iba a estar seguro con su hermana que lo protegía.

*En la mañana*

Linda iba caminando hacia el cuarto de Phineas para despertarlo y decirle que bajara a desayunar, pero cuando entro a su cuarto no lo vio en su cama acostado, de hecho vio a Perry acostado en la cama con un montón de cobijas bajo de él sin poder moverse mientras dormía plácidamente y daba pequeños ronroneos.

Busco en el closet y tampoco estaba hay Phineas, debajo de la cama tampoco estaba, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala y tampoco lo vio acostado en el sillón, esos eran los lugares en los que Phineas se escondía cuando había una tormenta muy fuerte y se asustaba y al poco rato se quedaba dormido.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de Candace para preguntarle si sabia donde estaba Phineas, ya que por ningún lugar lo encontraba y ella estaba algo preocupada:

-Candace, Candace, has visto a tu her…-pero no siguió hablando al ver la tierna escena que estaba frente a sus ojos, Candace de el lado izquierdo de la cama y en el derecho estaba Phineas, mientras que los dos abrazaban tiernamente al Pato Momo que estaba justamente en medio de la cama.

-Creo que ya no importa, dulces sueños chicos, los quiero-dijo con voz tierna su madre mientras los dejaba dormir un poco más y cerraba con sumo cuidado la puerta y dejaba a sus dos pequeños hijos dormir un poco más.

FIN


End file.
